Sonic In A Dress
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Who would have thought that a way past cool hedgehog would love such a girly thing? Obviously not Shadow and Silver. Or Vector, for that matter. Why did I do this to Sonic is beyond me, folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic In A Dress**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I think this fanfic's existence proves that I go to the Sonic Stadium. And yes, I saw that picture of Sonic in a dress. It's the reason I made this fanfic, after all. Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was zipping away in Seaside Hill, knocking away the pesky Egg Pawns as he rolled up the yellow and orange checkerboard hills, zipping back onto the smooth, green grass. Sonic was heading northward, zipping by the red and white temples of the Ocean Palace nearby, rushing through the tropical foliage of the island as he reached the peak of Seaside Hill, taking in the fresh, salty air.

"Oh yeah... this is my kind of place!" Sonic exclaimed as he extended his arms out. He turned his head to the left, spotting some clothing. "Huh... what's this...?"

Sonic grabbed the clothing, identifying it as a dress! It was white from the top, blue from the bottom, and it had a nice light blue ribbon around the neck. Sonic gained an idea, smirking as he started to chuckle.

"I know just what to do with this dress..." Sonic muttered to himself as he zipped towards some bushes, getting into the dress.

* * *

One hour later, at Station Square, Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The hedgehog were just minding their own business, munching down on some fries they got at McDonald's. The two humanoid hedgehogs turned around, facing the southern direction as they noticed a certain blue blur zipping towards them. Sonic stopped, posing for Shadow and Silver.

"What do you think, boys?" Sonic asked as he winked. "Am I kawaii enough for ya?"

Shadow and Silver glanced at each other, then back at Sonic. They both started laughing loudly, kicking their feet in the air as they rolled on the sidewalk.

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Silver asked as he rubbed his right eye.

Sonic smirked as he placed his right hand on his hip. "I found this dandy dress in Seaside Hill! It matches me perfectly, if I do say so myself!"

Shadow got back up, breathing slowly as he tried catching his breath. "For a second, I thought you were Amy. Heh heh heh."

Sonic tapped Shadow's nose, winking at him with his right eye. "You wanna make something out of it, big boy?"

Silver stopped laughing as he shuddered. "Brrr... now you went from hilarious to creepy..."

Shadow pushed Sonic away. "I don't have time to act gay with you, Sonic. Now go annoy the doctor or something..."

Sonic zipped around, grabbing Shadow with both of his hands. "I can play with Baldy McNoseHair later! Besides, I'm gonna go find him a skirt, cause I bet he would look sexy in it!"

Shadow's left eye twitched. "You can't be serious..."

Silver covered his mouth with his right hand. "Eggman... in a skirt...?"

Vector The Crocodile strolled by, walking up to the trio of hedgehogs. "Hey guys, what's shaking-" He spotted Sonic, backing up. "Whoa! Sonic, are you starring in another Looney Tunes short?"

Sonic chuckled as he waved his left index finger. "No no no, Vex! This dress matches me perfectly! It has my colors and what not!"

Vector rolled his eyes. "Personally, I think your brain is damaged..."

Silver scuttled over to Vector, whispering, "He just said that Eggman would look sexy in a skirt..."

Vector started laughing out loudly. "Eggman in a skirt! Pahahaha!" He started rolling on the ground.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver watched Vector laughing his head off for several seconds, then Sonic turned back to Shadow, lowering his eyes.

"Let's do it, big boy," Sonic stated as he raised his eyebrows. "I want your shadow in my blur, Shadow-sama!"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Shadow struggled to break away, Sonic having a strong grip on him.

"This won't end well," Silver commented as his right eye twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Welp, considering someone or something posted this on Sonic Stadium, I got a lot of hits. It's been a while, so I'm not gonna disappoint. Enjoy, folks.

So yeah, Sonic The Hedgehog was in a dress, he was tempting Shadow, who was disturbed, and Silver was watching in shock. And Vector was laughing his head off.

"We got 108 hits from this," Silver commented as he looked at his silver colored IPhone.

Sonic smirked as he wagged his left index finger. "Looks like people do want me in a skirt."

Silver checked his IPhone again. "And 91 visitors. That's a lot of people looking at this story."

Shadow groaned as he shook his head. "Well, someone did link this to the Sonic Stadium."

"I wonder who..." Silver asked as he rubbed his chin.

**MEANWHILE**

Tails and Knuckles were giggling like young girls as Amy was feeling aroused, drooling at the aspect of Sonic wearing a dress. Cream was in shock, covering her mouth as she was surprised.

Back to our losers, I mean heroes, Shadow was trying to pull away from Sonic. "Seriously, this is stupid. Let me go!"  
Sonic shook his head. "No way, Shadow kun! I wanna be living in the city with you!" He moved his eyelids up and down and all around. "Can you feel the sunshine?"

Silver giggled as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "No, but I'm sure he can feel the love tonight."

Shadow head butted Sonic, and then punched Silver in the face

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Shadow commented as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, staying true to his official artwork.

Vector stood up, wiping some tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh man... that was good. I can't wait for it to happen."

Suddenly, Dr. Eggman appeared, wearing a red and white skirt to go with his normal outfit. "Hello, gentlemen! How do I look in this dashing new form?"

Shadow and Vector dropped their jaws in disbelief. Silver got back up, his eyes widening beyond their limits. Sonic got up, opening his eyes in disbelief, only to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! You look great, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic exclaimed as he stood up, pointing at Eggman. "You proved my point! You're dead sexy in that skirt!"

Eggman chuckled as he sexually posed. "Ohoho... well, I am quite elegant..."

Vector started laughing again, wrapping his left arm around Sonic. "Pahahaha! This is great! I'm glad I stopped by down here!"

Silver placed his left hand on his head. "Oh God... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Shadow simply facepalmed, his left hand on his face. "Of all the stupid things the doctor has done... this is one of his stupidest..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was still in a dress, and Eggman was posing sexually. Shadow, Silver, and Vector stopped laughing, literally not knowing what to do afterwards.

"So, are you wearing panties under there?" Eggman asked as he pointed at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled, lifting up his dress to reveal bright red panties with Amy's face on them. "Oh well, you know..."

Shadow dropepd his jaw in disbelief. "What the hell, you have panties with Amy's face on them?"

Silver's left eye twitched. "No, Sonic, don't do this, no..."

Sonic shrugged as he let go of his dress, sticking out his tongue and winking. "Hey! I can't help it if I'm so darn cute!"

Vector laughed heartily as he wrapped his left arm around Sonic. "Dat's mah girl! Ha ha!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic smirked as he glanced at Shadow, Silver, and Vector. "Ohoho... it gets better than that..."

Suddenly, Sonic started running around Shadow, Silver, and Vector, cornering them together in a bunch as they were all wearing a red dress similar to Amy Rose's dress. The three humanoid male animals all gawked in disbelief as Sonic laughed, placing his hands on his hips as he stood in front of them.

"Ha ha ha! You guys look much cuter now!" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman heartily laughed as he also had his hands on his hips, standing next to Sonic. "I'll say! Maybe I'll halt my usual plans to taking over the world! After all, nothing can top this?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the red dress he had on. "Hmm... I think this dress reveals my scaly hips a bit..."

Silver was in disbelief as he held the dress down in embarrassment. "Ugh! I don't want people to mistake me for a girl! How do you get this thing off?"

Shadow's right eye twitched as he got pissed, grabbing Sonic by the neck. "All right, Cilan, you had your fun. Now take these damn things off of us!"

Sonic smirked as he winked with his right eye. "There's no way to take them off, sunny boy."

Shadow then chaos speared in Sonic's face, knocking him back and revealing the white panties he had underneath his dress. Vector ignored the fact that he was wearing a dress as he pointed at Sonic and laughed, with Eggman laughing for the fun of it. Silver was still gawking, both at himself and Sonic's apparent panties as Shadow smirked, folding his arms together. Sonic moaned in pain as he tried standing back up.


End file.
